A tape feeder, which is known as one of parts feeders that feed components to a component mounting apparatus, rotates a sprocket with feed pins of its outer circumference engaged with sprocket holes of a carrier tape, thereby performing operation for feeding the carrier tape. The tape feeder is equipped with a tape presser for pressing toward the sprocket a curled carrier tape drawn from a reel. By means of the tape presser, the sprocket's feed pins are brought into reliable engagement with the sprocket holes of the carrier tape.
In some of tape presser mechanisms equipped with the tape presser, an end of the tape presser by way of which the carrier tape is inserted into the tape presser mechanism is pushed toward the sprocket, thereby putting a limit on an opening angle of the tape presser (see Patent Literature 1). Such a configuration makes it possible to put a fixed limit on spacing between the tape presser and the sprocket, yielding an advantage of even the curled carrier tape drawn from the reel being able to easily engage with the pins of the outer circumference of the sprocket.